daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
1000nen no Air Balloon
1000nen no Air Balloon is the theme song of Mikumo Ai. Lyrics |-|Romanized= Osashiburi da ne natsu no sora no naka no toberu Air Balloon Ano toki no negai to issho ni kimi wa doko ni itta? Mirai no atashitachi wa naritai jibun Tsuyoihokorashii akogare no jousei Kyou wa atashi ga inochi no CHANSU no eiji de iru Air Balloon ga todoki mashita? Zenkai no deai kara wa 1000nen mitai kimi wa natsu no aoi sora no bun demo atashi wa chikyuu ni shibara reta Itsu juuryoku no kusari kara hanareru ka na? Kinou no atashitachi wa kimi wo akogare hibun Chiisana kibouteki ni yumemiru kodomo Ashita ni wa hashi wo tobikoeru darou Tsubasa wo hirogeru atashi Blown in the wind La la la La la la Blown by the wind Ano Air Balloon mitai La la la La la la Air Balloon ga todoki mashita? Kimi wa atashi no yume wo shitteru no? Genzai no atashitachi wa betsu no michi wo erande jibun Waratte utatte odotte shoujo Kimi wo mou ichido aitai yo Soredemo 1000nen no ato de issho ni tobu yo Aozora ni te wo nobashite Let me fly Natsu no aoi sora no Air Ballon mitai |-|Japanese= おさしぶりだね 夏の空の中の飛べるＡｉｒ　Ｂａｌｌｏｎ あの時の願いと一緒に 君はどこにいった？ 未来のあたしたちは なりたい自分 強い誇らしい憧れの女性 今日はあたしが 命のチャンスのエッジでいる Ａｉｒ　Ｂａｌｌｏｎが届きました？ 前回の出会いからは１０００年みたい 君は夏の青い空の分 でもあたしは地球に縛られた いつ重力の鎖から離れるかな？ 昨日のあたしたちは 君を憧れ自分 小さな希望敵に夢見る子供 明日には端を飛び越えるだろう 翼を広げるあたし Blown by the wind La la la La la la Blown by the wind あのＡｉｒ　Ｂａｌｌｏｎみたい La la la Ａｉｒ　Ｂａｌｌｏｎが届きました？ 君はあたしの夢を知ってるの？ 現在のあたしたちは 別の道を選んで自分 笑って歌って踊って少女 君をもう一度会いたいよ それでも　１０００年のあとで　一緒に飛ぶよ 青空に手を伸ばして Let me fly 夏の青い空のＡｉｒ　Ｂａｌｌｏｎみたい |-|English= It's been quite a long time The air balloons that flew through the summer sky With the wishes, we had made back then Where did you go? What we wanted to become in the future The self, I wanted to be A strong, admired and proud woman Today, I stand at the edge to the chance of my life Did the air balloons reach you? It feels like 1000 years since I last met you While you are part of the summer sky, I am yet bound to earth When will the chains of gravity let me fly? What we were yesterday The self that admires you A child, small, dreaming and full of hope Tomorrow, I will jump over the edge to spread my wings Blown by the wind La la la La la la Blown by the wind Just like those air balloons La la la Did the air ballons reach you? Do you know what I dream of? What we are in the present A self who runs another path than you A girl singing, dancing and smiling I want to meet you again And then, in 1000 years, fly together Reaching for the blue sky Let me fly Like the air balloons in the summer sky Stage The stage consists of a large pink heart on which the performer starts out. From the heart of, a rainbow slide acts as bridge to several clouds in different shapes on which the performer stops and performs. The whole stage is located in the blue sky and the sun, with a smile, shines above it. The audience can be found in several airships that circle around the stage. Trivia *While it's unknown what lyric's meaning is, they are written for Ai and thus likely have a meaning. *It's unknown who composed the song. Category:User:Millyna Category:Mikumo Ai Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs